powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
End of Extinction
End of Extinction is the 20th and final episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Synopsis The Dark Energem creates a black hole that takes the Rangers back in time, as they must go to a prehistoric age for their final showdown with Sledge and Fury. Plot The Rangers thank Heckyl and head back to base. Wrench and Sledge watch this from space. Sledge hatches 4 more eggs that act as winches. The Rangers fight Vivix and Spikeballs outside the base. Fury confronts Keeper, but he is rescued by the Rangers. Fury retreats and the Rangers receive a message from Sledge. Sledge fires 4 beams from his ship and they attatch to the eggs as a winch. Sledge pulls the planet towards the sun. The Rangers discuss the Dark Energem. Ivan uses the Dino Super Drive Saber in the Ptera Zord along with Black, Blue, Keeper, Pink and Green. They warn the citizens and Graphite, Purple & Heckyl, Red, Aqua and Silver take the Plesio Zord. The Dark Energem is thrown into space. Everyone in Amber Beach holds up mirrors and reflects the sun’s rays and with a combined megazord attack, the Dark Energem is destroyed but it turns into a black hole. Earth is cut off from Sledge’s ship as it falls into the black hole. The Black Hole sucks in earth. The Rangers throw their Energems into a circle to form a black hole, as the Rangers head inside. They arrive and Shelby spots living dinosaurs. They watch Keeper’s ship crash and realize this is the day when Keeper entrusted the Energems to dinosaurs. Sledge notices the Rangers. Keeper finds the bomb and the Energems. The Rangers help Keeper as Sledge and Fury approach earth. Sledge and Fury arrive. The Rangers morph and activate Dino Steel. They fights against Vivix, Sledge and Fury. Fury finds the remaining "energems" and hands them to Sledge, only to find a bomb instead, having been tricked by Tyler. Fury is destroyed by the impact of the bomb when it explodes. Tyler uses T-Rex Supercharge against Sledge. Sledge blasts the Rangers and uses the magma beam. James, Phillip, Kendall, Zenowing and Heckyl attack from inside the ship and attatch Sledge to the ship. The Plesio Zord escapes as Sledge’s ship crashes into the sun ultimately killing Slegde, Poisandra, and Wrench in the process. Keeper thanks the Rangers. He tells Koda and Ivan they will return to their ages. The Rangers say goodbye to Ivan and Koda. Everyone else leaves. Keeper informs Heckyl and Zenowing they will return to Sentai 6. Heckyl is given a guardians uniform. The Rangers arrive at present day and find that they are near the museum. They find that it is a zoo and there are dinosaurs. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar, Zach *Jarred Blakiston - Prince Phillip III *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Reuben Turner - James Navarro *Alistair Browning - Zenowing *Ryan Carter - Heckyl *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Adam Gardiner - Sledge (voice) *Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench, Curio (voices) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice (voice) *Alexander Walker - Matt Griffin *James Gaylyn - Mr. Watkins *Elizabeth Dowden - Kaylee Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger – Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex Super *Dino Charge Black Ranger – Dino Drive, Para + Para (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Dino Drive, Stego + Stego (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Green Ranger – Dino Drive, Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Dino Drive, Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive *Dino Charge Aqua Ranger – Dino Drive *Dino Charge Graphite Ranger – Dino Drive *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Silver Ranger – Dino Drive Errors *Preventing the meteor strike that caused the extinction of the dinosaurs also means that the Dino Gems never arrived on Earth. This therefore unintentionally retcons Power Rangers Dino Thunder out of continuity (not withstanding the possibility that this series exists in its own continuity, similar to Power Rangers RPM). *On a side note, once again, the Dark Energem cannot be destroyed, as stated in the previous episode, "Catching Some Rays", so this entire episode retconned that statement. *Keeper in the past automatically knows Koda and Ivan's names despite them never having told them. *It is also unknown to how Keeper knows Ivan and Koda's names as well, who were from different parts of time from the others, when at this point of time, he didn't even know the rangers. *Keeper from the past also apparently knew that Sentai 6 was destroyed, which makes no sense, since Keeper in the future didn't even know until Heckyl revealed it to him. *It's unknown how Tyler activated T-Rex Super Charge mode, even though the only zords transported into the past were the Ptera Zord and the Plesio Zord. *Even though Sledge's crew was taken out by the sun, Lord Arcanon is still alive in the past, and would most likely attempt to hunt down the Dark Energem, which means that the threat isn't permanently over. *Heckyl is still alive, even though his past self should have been destroyed with Sledge's crew. Notes *This marks the final appearance of Sledge, Poisandra, Curio, Wrench & Fury. *Mr. Watkins, Kaylee, Matt Griffin, and Zack all make a cameo in this episode, helping the Rangers out in their plan. *The name of the episode was originally Dino Extinction. On International airings, it was called End of Extinction, but this was changed when it aired in the United States. *Ironically, the final morph of the Dino Charge Rangers is chronologically the first use of the phrase "It's Morphin' Time!" *Zenowing survives this arc, unlike Torin, his Super Sentai counterpart, who plans his death in order to defeat Deboth. *This finale is completely different than the finale of Kyoryuger: all of the villains die differently, and Deboth' final form is not used, being replaced by Sledge. See Also (Wrench destroyed) References Category:Season Finales